Roxas' and Namine's Valentines Day Challenge
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Credit goes to Dreamninja. Roxas and Namine celebrate Valentines Day together.
1. Candy

Namine was sitting on her couch drawing a picture of a bride flying in the blue summer sky. She glared at her finished work, she had a satisfying smile on her face.

As she flipped a fresh paper in her sketchbook a knock was at the door. She set her book on the coffee table. She hopped off the couch and she answered the door.

It was Roxas, he was holding a bag of mixed candy. "Hey." He kissed her on her lips.

"Come in," she returned the kiss.

He entered the house. "These are for you," he gave her the bag of candy.

She took them with a smile of her face. "Thanks."

They sat down on the couch together. "I say we watch a good movie and eat all this candy!" Roxas said with a smile.

Namine giggled. "What would you like to watch?"

"Toy Story."

Namine quickly put in the movie. Roxas opened the bag of candy. They both reached in the bag to get a piece of candy.

As the movie was over; they laid down together. Namine was on top of Roxas.

"I don't feel so good," Roxas said with a whine.

"You ate too much candy, silly."

"You did too."

Roxas closed his eyes. "Let's sleep it off." He wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes.


	2. Love Letters

Roxas was in his room doing his homework. His mind was getting distracted, he was thinking about a girl he likes, but he's too shy to ask her out. He suddenly thought of an idea, he's going to write a love letter to her!

He pushed his homework to the side. He ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and he began to write.

Dear Namine,

I like you a lot. You're a nice girl, I love your smile and your beautiful blue eyes. I like it when you make me laugh, I can't help but think about you everyday. Do you want to go out with me?

-Roxas

Roxas smiled at his letter, he can't wait to give it to her! But how is he going to give it to her? "Oh I know! I'll stick it to her locker!" He folded the paper, letter style and he wrote her name on it.

He put the letter to the side and put his homework in front of him.

As he arrived at school, he held the letter in his hand. He walked over to her locker, he stook a piece of tape on the letter as he was about to stick it a familiar voice spoke his name. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

Roxas turned on his heel to face the love he loves. "Uh, I was just sticking this letter to your locker. I saw it fall by your locker, so I'm putting it back." Roxas feels stupid and awkward. He stook the letter to her locker and he walked down the hall.

Namine took the letter and he unfolded it and she read it, as she smiled. "That boy." She walked off to Roxas' direction. She saw a blond skipy hair boy, it was him. "Roxas!"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and he turned to face Namine. He saw that she was holding the letter in her hand. "Yes, I will go out with you!"

Roxas smiled and he hugged her. "Yes!" He spun her around.

Namine was smiling and laughing. Roxas put pulled away from Namine. "Let's go to class," she said.

Roxas took her hand and he held as they walked to class together.


	3. Be Mine

Namine was on her laptop; checking her facebook. Her friends were posting stuff about Valentines Day. Almost all her friends have boyfriends, but she doesn't. She sighed as she was reading more posts. Suddenly she thought of something. She typed in a box that said, 'what's on your mind?' She typed: I don't have a Valentine; should I ask someone or should I wait for him to ask me?

She waited for a few minutes; Kairi commeted: You shouldn't have to wait for a guy to ask you to be his Valentine. I asked Sora last year.

Namine: But, how should I ask him?

Another new comment was replied to her question. Xion: Say anything you want, like be mine or want to be my Valentine?

Namine: Thanks!

She logged off wearing a smile on her face as she shut down her laptop.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She went to her contact list to find Roxas' name. Once she found him, she texted him.

Namine: Come over, I have something to ask you

Roxas: Why not ask me through texting?

Namine: It's better to ask face to face

Roxas: K, I'll be over

Namine shoved her phone back in her pocket and she rushed downstairs into the living room. She couldn't wait to ask Roxas to be hers! She stood by the door looking at the window every 5 seconds as if he's already at the door.

When Roxas was about to know on her door, she opened it, still wearing the smile on her face. "Hey, come in!" She stepped out of the way for Roxas to come in.

Roxas entered the house and he closed the door behind him. "So you wanted to ask me something?"

Namine nodded. "Will you be mine?"

Roxas blushed. "Yes I will!"

Namine giggled at his red face. "Yay!"

Roxas wrapped his arms around her. "I'll always be yours." He pulled her close into a kiss.

Namine wrapped her arms around her neck and she kissed him back.


	4. Lonely

At lunch time, Namine was sitting with her friends. Their school was selling roses for their girlfriends. Namine's gaze was focused on the boys holding roses and giving them to their girlfriend. Namine sighed as she eat her lunch.

"What's wrong Nami?" Kairi asked.

"Almost every girl in our school has a boyfriend, but I don't."

"You're lonely on Valentines Day?" Xion asked.

Namine nodded.

"No girl shouldn't be lonely on Valentines Day!" Shiki shouted.

"Yeah, but nobody likes me."

"Cheer up, maybe someone will ask you out," Kairi said in a comforting tone.

Namine sighed. "I hope so."

The bell rang. Lunch is over. Everyone threw away their trays and they left the cafeteria.

Namine was walking down the halls with her friends to class. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked behind her.

A blond spiky haired teen smiled at her. "Feeling lonely on Valentines Day?"

Namine nodded.

"You won't be lonely anymore. Be my Valentine."

"Oh Roxas!" She smiled. "I will!"

"So cute," Kairi commented.

Roxas held Namine's hand as they walked to class together.


End file.
